Marid
The marid are ancient water elementals that are extremely powerful and rarely seen. Once worshiped by the humans in ancient times, their followers began turning to the ifrit which led to a war and the intervention by the Prophet Suleiman. They also have a long-forgotten history with the Ayaanle tribe. History Events during The City of Brass Events during The Kingdom of Copper Events during The Empire of Gold Description The marid are more of an essence than an actual physical body. Using oceanic and lake debris like fins, teeth, shells, scales, nets, hooks, creatures, and waterweeds; they can envelop and possess another being's body to speak with other tribes. With other marid, they can simply open their mind in order to communicate and share memories. Their language was described by Nahri as a flowing sound that "rushed and slithered."The City of Brass, ch.27 pg 482 Powers and Abilities * Water manipulation: Marid are able to control water at will; from thin water tentacles to pull prey in, to crashing waves, to using the entire body of water to create a massive water serpent. Fog can also be created. * Possession: With access to a person's true name or if it's one of their acolytes, the marid can possess their body. Signs of possession include being covered head-to-toe in ocean/lake debris which burrows deep into the skin, water dripping everywhere, and eyes covered in a black oily film. There is also a salty smell and a heavy presence over them. While a body is possessed, it can be used to communicate with other tribes, or fight with deadly grace. * Teleportation (sort of): The lake surrounding Daevabad was enchanted by Tiamat long ago, so that the marid could transport there from any water in order to pay homage. Anahid and her Nahid descendants were able to take advantage of this power and use it to their own gain, until they were no longer strong enough to control the marid and instead would be shredded upon entering the lake.The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 145-146 Notable Members Tiamat: Tiamat was born in the lake that surrounds Daevabad, her scales lining the bottom.The Kingdom of Copper, ch.27 pg 431 Extremely powerful, she is considered one of the marid's gods or mother, according to the ifrit Aeshma. Described as "a giant sea monster born in the chaos of creation with a penchant for destroying whatever dirt-blood civilizations provoked her ire."The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 145-146 After Anahid build Daevabad, Tiamat's scales were brought up as tribute to the Grand Temple, lining the Temple's pathways. They are "the bright orange of a setting sun, flecked with bits of crimson." and glow when near the marid or held by one blessed by them.The Kingdom of Copper, ch.21 pg 341-342 Relations with other tribes Djinn: The marid has a mysterious, ancient connection with the djinn of Ta Ntry, though details have been lost over the centuries. There is also an ancient hate with the Daeva because Anahid took over their sacred lake, created an island, and built Daevabad upon it. Humans: Enjoyed their worship, and their human sacrifices to flood their fields. With the decreasing amount of followers over the centuries, the marid grew more possessive over the ones that remained. Anyone that falls into their waters: Will be devoured, shredded and engulfed as the oceanic/lake debris burrows into their body and the marid burrows into their mind to view their memories. The discarded bodies may wash up on shore later on, but there are never any survivors. Until Alizayd al Qahtani. Quotes * "Blame your Nahid. She who was warned, she who seeks to upend what was wrought in blood!" The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 144 * "If you could see the destruction you portend, Darayavahoush e-Afshin, you would throw yourself in the sea."The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 145 * "That magic was never meant for daevas. The lake was ours. It was sacred. It was the birthplace of Tiamat. She enchanted it so that we could pay homage to her from any water."The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 145 * Manizheh "This is not the will of the Creator. It is the ill-fated scheme of a power-hungry woman. : Dara "And you are worse. Twice undead and with the blood of thousands on your hands... and still you serve those who made you into this abomination."The Kingdom of Copper, ch.7 pg 146 Trivia References }} Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:World of Daevabad